


Hot For Him

by flickawhip



Series: Triple H Imagines [21]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, thigh!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Triple H loves using your thigh kink to tease you





	Hot For Him

\- "The only way you're getting off is on my thigh."  
\- He’s got you worked up enough you barely question it  
\- He’s smirking at you  
\- Teasing you even now  
\- You grumble  
\- Roll your eyes  
\- Then you move to finally, teasingly, strip away the very last piece of clothing you’d kept on  
\- Your panties  
\- He smirks when you settle  
\- Moves to pull you down harder  
\- Despite yourself you moan  
\- Let him guide you into a pace  
\- He’s smirking  
\- Proud  
\- Smug even  
\- You don’t care  
\- You keep your pace  
\- Up it slowly  
\- Your eyes locked on his  
\- The feeling of his hands at your hips driving you on further  
\- You’ve always loved his thighs  
\- He knows that  
\- He’s always known that  
\- When you do, finally, come undone  
\- You scream  
\- Loud  
\- Proud  
\- Open  
\- He smirks  
\- Kisses you roughly  
\- “That’s my girl...”


End file.
